The Ghost
by Lost42
Summary: While playing with a quija board, Elsa gets a ghost attached to her. Can she and her friends help the ghost move on? Includes other Disney characters.


Merida, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Nani sat around in Merida's living room playing with a quija board. It had been Merida's idea to play with the board. She had gotten it from Hades Antiques. She had visited the shop hoping to find something for her parents annual Halloween party. Her friend Meg pointed the object out to her and she thought it was the perfect thing to try and scare her friends, which is the reason they were at her house now with the curtians drawn and the only a few candles for light.

They started out by asking one question each. None of them really believed in the paranormal but it was getting close to halloween. So they decided to try it out and see if anything happened.

"Is there a spirit in my house?" Merida started. They all had their hands on the planchette. It suddenly started to move.

"Ok, very funny. Who's moving it?' Nani asked.

They all took their hands off and watched in shock as the planchette slowly moved to the word yes.

"Oh I just remembered I have to pick up my brothers from soccer practice." Merida said standing up.

"I have to pick up Lilo from school." Nani stated also standing up.

"I'm supposed to meet Eugene at the movies." Rapunzel said.

"And I have to pick up Anna from something." Elsa stammered trying to think of an excuse to leave the house.

They made their way out the door and into their cars, each heading in a different direction.

The next day they all met at Tiana's Place for lunch. Tiana took their orders and once they had their food, she took a seat and asked.

"Tell me yall did not go and play around with a quija board."

"We did. So what, nothing happened." Merida said after swallowing her bite of food.

"That's just as bad if not worse then messin with the shadow man." Tiana almost yelled.

"Don't worry Tiana. We won't do it again." Elsa promised.

Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel were hanging out at Merida's house again. They were watching a scary movie when out of nowhere Merida noticed the quiji board out of the corner of her eye.

"That's weird. I thought I got rid of this thing." Merida went over to the table and picked up the board.

"I heard once you play with them, they call you back." Rapunzel said peeking over Merida's shoulder.

"Well here's one way of to get rid of it." merida stated as she dared to throw it in the fireplace.

"Merida don't." Elsa cried, stopping her in her tracks."You can't burn it. There are rules, besides it says here it'll come back."

"Why are you so worried?" Merida asked."We didn't even contact anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Elsa said nervously.

The girls stared at her unblonking for a few seconds until Rapunzel spoke."Ooh did something happen?"

"Kind of." Elsa started."I had a dream about two little girls. They were playing in the snow and one of them fell unconsious and never woke up again. I've had that same dream every night since we first played with that thing."

"Well let's just play with it again." Merida declared in her thick Scottish accent.

They all sat around the board again and placed their fingers on the planchet. The fire crackled behind them, making them all jump.

"Let's just get this over with." Merida said."Elsa ask the first question."

"Ok, um, What is your name?" Elsa asked. The planchet began moving and the girls watched eagerly as it went toward the E and then the L, next the S, and finally the A.

"Haha. Very funny Elsa." Merida laughed.

"It wasn't me." Elsa said in a tiny voice. Merida stopped laughing when she noticed the shocked look on Elsa's face.

"Wow. The ghost has the same name as you." Rapunzel pointed out as the planchet began moving all by itself, this time spelling the word help.

"Ok this is getting a bit creepy." Merida declared.

Suddenly the lights went out and the only light came from the roaring fireplace in the center of the room.

"Merida, tell your brothers to cut it out." Rapunzel said nervously.

"I would but their not here." Merida reminded her. Merida suddenly gasped and pointed behind Elsa."Uh Elsa, there's someone bhind you."

Rapunzel must've seen it to because Elsa watched as she jumped into Merida's lap. Elsa slowly made her way over to the other girls, not daring to look back until she was sitting with them.

"Don't come to us." Merida yelled."She's following you."

Once Elsa was sitting with her friends she dared to turn around. There just a few feet from them was a little girl in a blue nightgown. She had platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"Ask her what she wants." Rapunzel whispered still in Merida's arms.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked.

"Hjelp." The ghost girl answered simply.

"What does that mean?" Merida asked dumping Rapunzel on the floor. Now that they saw the ghost didn't mean them any harm, they won't as scared.

"She said help." Elsa translated.

"How do you know?" Rapunzel asked.

"She spoke Norwegian. My family comes from there, but I haven't spoken the language regularly since highschool." Elsa explained.

"Ok, so ask her what she needs help with so we can get rid of her." Merida snapped."My parents won't be happy to come home and find a ghost girl in the living room."

"I can't. I don't know how." Elsa told them. Merida facepalmed.

"Great! Now what do we do?" Merida exclaimed.

"Hey doesn't Tiana know somebody who can talk to spirits or something?" Rapunzel asked.

"That's right. You're a genious Rapunzel." Elsa cried pulling out her phone. They noticed the ghost disappeared just as Elsa was calling Tiana.

"Yall better not bring that ghost girl around me." Tiana snapped."That's the last thing I need is a haunted restaraunt."

"Don't worry Tiana. Once Mama Odie tells us what to do to help her, she'll be free and leave us alone." Elsa assured her friend.

Tiana drove them to the middle of a swamp and up to a house shaped like a boat.

"Why would anybody want to live all the way out here?" Merida asked looking around at all the moss covered trees as they walked up the creaking porch steps.

"Mama Odie is a very private person." Tiana explained just as the door opemed.

"Which one of you notty children been messin with a quija board." The old blind woman asked.

"These fools here got themselves a spirit attched to them." Tiana pointed to the three girls standing behind her.

Mama Odie invited them in and they all took a seat on the antique looking furniture.

"Now tell me which one of you lovely ladies is this spirit atracted to most?" Mama Odie asked.

"Me." Elsa answered.

"Follow me to the kitchen child." Mama Odie ordered. Elsa did as she was told and followed the woman to the kitchen where she was met with an overflowing pot of gumbo. Mama Odie grabbed a ladle and stirred the fragrant soup.

"Gumbo gumbo in the pot, we need an answer. Whatcha got?" The old woman chanted. The liquid swirled around in the pot before revealing a ruined castle by surrounded by mountians on three sides and a body of water on one side.

"Arendelle?" Elsa asked puzzled when she saw the city where she used to live when she was a child.

"There's your answer. To help the ghost cross over you must go to where she died." The old woman said as the gumbo returned to normal.

"So a pot of gumbo gave the answer to your ghost problem?" Nani asked obce the girls had filled her in on what needed to be done.

"I know it's weird but Tiana says this woman helped her once so I have to trust her." Elsa said putting the last of her things into a suitcase.

The two friends met Tiana, Merida, and Rapunzel at the airport. They were waiting for them in the check in line.

"Tiana, you're coming too?" Nani asked.

"Yep. I've always wanted to see Europe." Tiana said excitedly.

"I came here from Europe. you're not missing much, just a bunch of castles." Merida told her.

"I'm surprised you wanted to come with how often you work." Elsa said as they boareded the plane.

"Yeah. you work more then I do." Nani added.

"Well I learned from Naveen that you have to have fun sometimes too, so let's go catch us some spooks." Tiana declared.

"She needs to get out more." Merida muttered.

They landed in Norway hours later and everyone decided to head straight for the castle. They took a taxi and arrived just as the sun began to set.

"Of course we have to arrive right when the sun goes down." Merida muttered grabbing a flashlight out of her backpack.

"I thought you were the supposed to be the bravest in the group." Nani teased making the other girls giggle.

"I'm not scared." Merida scoffed."If anyone should be scared it's Elsa. She's the one with the attatched ghost."

"The ghost that's not trying to be scary and needs her help." Rapunzel reminded everyone as they made it inside the castle.

They all sat in a circle with lit candles all around them. rapunzel pulled the board from her purple backpack and they attempted to make contact with ghost Elsa. Tiana decided to record the event rather then tamper with the board.

Elsa brushed up on her Norwegian and asked the ghost if she was here. The board spelled out yes and soon the ghost appeared. As Elsa stared into the icy blue eyes she was suddenly transported to another time.

She was in some sort of giant empty room. She didn't see anything, only heard gilggleing. The source of the giggles soon appeared before her little girl, one was clearly the ghost girl, dressed in the same blue nightgown she was seen wearing when she first appeared to the girls. The other girl was smaller with red hair and wearing a yellow nightgown. There was some kind of accident and the smaller girl ended up unconsious.

The next thing Elsa saw was the blue eyed girl loced in a room. The days and nights flew by and the girl became weaker. She eventually lay still and Elsa realized the ghost showed her how she died. She watched as the spirit left the body. That's when Elsa was brought back to the present, only to notice she was the only one able to move. Her friends were frozen to the spot.

"I need your help." Ghost Elsa said.

"How can I help?" Elsa asked.

"I need to tell Anna sorry." Ghost Elsa explained.

This was getting to weird for Elsa. How did both of these girls have the exact same names as her and her sister?

"Who is Anna?" Elsa asked even though she had a pretty good idea of who this other Anna was.

"My sister." Ghost Elsa answered."I hurt her and I died before I could tell her sorry." Before Elsa woke up the ghost thrust something into her hand."Give her this. She'll know what it means."

Elsa awoke to hear her name being shouted several times. She opened her eyes and looked around to see all of her friends could move again.

"What happened?" Tiana asked."You blacked out."

"The ghost girl showed me how she died and I have to find her sister Anna so she can tell her she's sorry." Elsa explained. She looked down and noticed the snowflake pendent still in her hand.

The next day they went to the town nurseing home and found Anna. Elsa decided to go alone so the woman wouldn't be overwhelmed.

"Anna?" Elsa asked knocking softly on the door. She heard a faint come in. She entered the room to find a frail woman laying in the bed.

"My name is Elsa and this might sound strange but I uh saw your sister after playing with a quija board." Elsa explained and handed Anna the snowflake necklace.

Anna smiled and said."My sister's name was Elsa and this was hers. she gave it to me right before my accident. I never saw her after that fateful night." Anna said sadly.

"Well she's stuck here and can't move on. she wants you to know she's sorry for hurting you and hopes you can forgive her." Anna smiled.

"I never blamed her for what happened. After all it was my fault we were in the ball room that night. She didn't make me jump off the pile of chairs we stacked togeather. She tried to stop me." Anna sighed. Elsa looked over her shoulder ans noticed the ghost girl had reappeared, but something was different. She was smiling. When Elsa looked back at Anna, she was still and the ghost girl was gone. As she was leaving the room she could've sworn she heard faint giggles from two little girls.


End file.
